


butterscotch

by buttonsoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 500 words of soft sleepy kisses, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, excessive use of sweets metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttonsoo/pseuds/buttonsoo
Summary: kissing donghyuck is like warm honey.





	butterscotch

they’re lazing around in bed, the late afternoon sun painting the room in rich coral and gold. mark had pulled him in as soon as he’d returned from class, barely giving donghyuck a chance to change into sweatpants before he flopped onto his boyfriend’s chest. mark’s skin was comfortably warmed from the sun shining through their window onto the bed, and donghyuck stuck his cold hands under his sleep shirt to absorb as much warmth as he could. mark’s hands wander, skating under donghyuck’s hoodie to rest on the small of his back. 

“welcome home.” his voice is raspy with sleep. donghyuck makes a soft noise in the back of his throat, pressing the cold tip of his nose into mark’s neck. he huffs out a laugh and kisses donghyuck’s ear. his hair smells like cloves and cinnamon and crisp fall air and is still tousled from his walk from campus to their apartment. 

_he’s so soft,_ mark catches himself thinking. _he’s melting into me._

another soft kiss, this time to his cheekbone, causes donghyuck to lift his chin in question. he’s already blinking slower. mark can’t help but kiss him, and donghyuck melts further into his touch.

where mark kisses patient and gentle, donghyuck kisses with purpose. he presses slow, insistent at the corners of mark’s mouth and teases his upper lip with white-hot kitten licks. he’s overwhelming, rich like a gob of butterscotch melting on his tongue. it’s achingly warm, donghyuck taking his sweet time leaving his trace all over him. mark feels like his thoughts are filtered through syrup, slow and sticky and bathed in a caramel glow. all that he can register is donghyuck warming him from the inside out with his impossibly soft kisses and even softer touches.

when mark pulls away to catch his breath, donghyuck lets out a soft whine through his nose and catches his bottom lip with his teeth. mark’s answering groan is just shy of embarrassing and he can feel donghyuck smirk from where he’s moved to mouthing under his jaw. 

he gently flips donghyuck onto his back, settling between his thighs and leaning into his space. from here, donghyuck is ethereal. the peach glow of the setting sun through the blinds makes him look softer still, dark brown hair fanning across the pillow and cherry-red lips parted and slick. mark leans in and leaves lazy, open-mouthed kisses down donghyuck’s neck. his whimpers are sugary-sweet and mark can’t help but lean down and taste him, licking a slow, thick stripe up from the base of his throat, pausing to leave a mark at the tender spot behind his ear. donghyuck’s breaths come shallow and short, fingers tightening in the back of mark’s shirt. 

mark leaves featherlight kisses over his jaw, cheeks, nose, lips, and donghyuck feels so loved his heart could burst. he looks up at mark, eyes chocolate brown and twinkling against the last of the setting sun as he leans up to kiss him again. 

later in the night when mark leaves a lingering goodnight kiss on donghyuck’s kiss-swollen bottom lip, he swears that all he can taste is honey.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this little mess!! ♡
> 
> this was initially a brainstorm i had for a drawing and was heavily inspired by [butterscotch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3B-bzv-Qtw) and [honey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9rYo9g6lKQ). you can definitely see the theme i was going for :-)
> 
> come yell at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/fullsunfIower) ?


End file.
